


Potty Mouth

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Urination, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title really says it all. France and England have days where each one of them can use a kink or do whatever they wish to to the other for their pleasure. England's days are... not always France's bottle of wine. *YAOI*SMUT*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Mouth

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

EnglandxFrance

**Potty Mouth**

"Why don't you put that filthy mouth of yours to good use France," growled out a British voice.

The voice belonged to the nation known as England. The short haired blonde stood before his lover France, who was on his knees before him. The Frenchman was in his usual clothing, but was blindfolded and his arms were bound behind him.

England put a gloved hand in France's hair and yanked the other forward. Smashing his face against his crotch, were an average sized cock was hard under the pants he wore. France had yelped in surprise, but quickly got over it and scooted forward to get comfortable.

"Eager Frog," inquired Arthur as he looked at his lover.

"Mon cher—"

"Ah! No talking!"

Arthur tightened his grip on Francis' hair and he winced a little. The Brit smiled and reached to the front of his pants; he quickly undid his belt, button, and zipper, and pulled out his erect manhood. He gave a little sigh at freeing himself and then nudged it against France's lips.

"Now then, show me what your filthy mouth can do."

France nodded and licked his lips, then placed a kiss to the tip of the cock in front of him. He moved his kisses from the tip and along the hard length, before sticking his tongue out and coming back up. Arthur gave a groan at the feeling and shivered as Francis swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. The Frenchman dipped his tongue into the tip then under the foreskin. England gasped and tightened his grip in France's hair.

"Good Francis."

France would have looked up at Arthur, but the blindfold prevented that. He just closed his eyes behind it and opened his mouth to take the Brit in fully. England growled at the feeling of France's hot wet mouth consumed his twitching cock. He bucked his hips and tightened his grip in the long blonde hair. Francis tensed at the action, but didn't pull away. Arthur noticed this and smiled widely.

"You want me to throat fuck you don't you?"

England bucked his hips again and groaned as his cock went smoothly to the back of Francis' throat. Francis just relax himself as best he could and pushed his tongue along the underside of Arthur's cock as the Brit thrusted himself in and out of his mouth. The British blonde lolled his head to the side then down, and watched as his cock moved in and out of the other blonde. As he looked at France he realized that he hated the blindfold and promptly slowed his thrusting so he could rip it off. The French nation squinted for a bit as his eyes adjusted to the dark bedroom they were in and noticed the glazed look in Arthur's eyes.

"Fuck Francis, you feel so good!"

England began to slow his thrusting to a stop then moved France's head to make the other suck him off. The blue eyed Frenchmen quickly bobbed his head and sucked hard on the cock in his mouth, deep throating him as he neared climax.

"Fr-France!"

Britain pulled France's head back to let his dick pop out and he grunted as he came. His white cum squirted out onto the others face and mouth that hung open. England smirked and gripped his cock as he started to finish cumming and shoved it back in France's mouth. The Frenchmen braced himself for it and swallowed the cum easily. Soon the white spunk ended and a golden stream followed. France wide eyed, but England held him as he urinated in his mouth. The Brit moaned as he relieved himself in France then popped out of his mouth to finish up on his face and hair. He growled in pleasure as he looked at France covered in his cum and urine, and could feel himself getting hard again.

"Go on, drink it. Don't hold it in."

The blue eyed nation shut his eyes as he steeled himself to drink the mixture of Britain's fluids in his mouth. When he finished he hunched over a little and took deep breaths.

"Mon cher, why do you always insist on relieving yourself on me when zit's your kink days?"

Arthur blushed and let go of France's hair.

"Sh-Shut up! It's my day I can do what I want," exclaimed Arthur in defense as he blushed deeply and crossed his arms. "Now hurry up and fuck me."

The French nation sighed and easily snapped the rope holding his wrists together and quickly shed his soaked clothes. He used his solid clothing to clean himself off as best he could, then shoved his naughty lover onto the bed. Arthur didn't even have a chance to protest as France pushed him down into the mattress and made quick work of removing his clothes.

"Now how would you like it mon cher? Front, back, sideways, against a wall perhaps," asked France with a smirk on his lips.

"Bl-Bloody frog," retorted England, but blushed deeply and averted the others eyes as he replied, "The back this time."

France smiled and flipped the Brit over onto his stomach and raised his ass into the air. England buried his face in the mattress as France grabbed his ass and spread it to reveal his puckering hole. He gasped and pushed his hips back as he felt a strong wet muscle push inside him.

"A-Ah! France!"

Francis pushed his tongue into the other man and began wiggling it around to open him up. England gripped the bed sheets as he was rimmed by his lover and rocked his hips back as the other worked on him. Soon France pulled back and stuck in two fingers to work him open the rest of the way. Tears pricked the Brit's eyes as he felt France push two fingers into him. The pain and pleasure crashed into him and made him shiver and moan loudly as he was opened.

"Bl-Bloody hell! Just put it in already!"

"So eager mon cher."

France chuckled and moved his fingers in more to come in contact with England's sweet spot. He ground his fingers into it and curled them inside, causing England to through his head back and nearly scream in pleasure. England's cock twitched and became fully erect again, already dribbling pre-cum onto the bed.

"Fuck! Francis please!"

France pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube that was on the nightstand. He popped it open and coated his throbbing length in the goo and wasted no time in pushing into England. The French nation dug his nails into England's hips as he pushed in and moaned at feeling the other clench around him and take him in.

"O-Oh Angleterre!"

He shivered slightly once he sunk in all the way and leaned forward to place kisses on the other's trembling back.

"France, move," demanded England through a groan.

France smiled into the other's back and pulled away.

"Alright mon cher."

He pulled his hips back, making his manhood almost come out completely, then thrusted back in deeply. Arthur gasped and arched his back as he felt Francis do this and groaned as the other repeated this action. He dug his nails into the mattress that he was being fucked into and moaned loudly for more. France happily obliged and pounded into the Britain's firm ass and tight hole that squeezed him in all the right ways.

"Oooh mon cher, you feel so good!"

France moaned and tightened his grip on England and thrusted harsher and deeper than before. England practically screamed into the mattress as his lover pleasured him roughly and he rocked his hips with every thrust.

"God I'm close!"

"So am I!"

The French nation bucked his hips then ground his cock in Arthur sweet spot, reducing the Brit to nothing but moans and screams that were muffled by the bed sheets. He pulled away from the spot and began thrusting at a harsh pace again. France could feel the heat pooling in his lower half coil tightly in him. He couldn't hold out much longer.

"Merde! Arthur!"

France growled lowly as he finally came to his climax; his hot spunk filling the Brit to the brim.

"Damn it France! A-Ah! Pi-Piss in me!"

The Frenchmen didn't argue with his lovers demand and as he rode his orgasm he let himself relieve his bladder inside of Arthur. The Brit moaned and shivered at feeling France urinate inside him and came to his own orgasm. His hot spunk squirted out of him and landed on the bed below him. He groaned as he felt the hot piss mix with the cum and run down his leg.

"O-Oh Francis!"

"Mon Dieu!"

France moaned once he was finished and pulled out. He looked down to see Arthur's hole squelch as his piss and cum flowed out of him and onto the bed. Arthur kept his ass in the air and his face smooshed against the bed as he enjoyed his sex high.

"I'll go start the bath mon petit lapin."

England just gave a groan and collapsed fully on the bed, his legs finally giving out, and France got up and headed towards the bathroom. Arthur bit his lip and shivered as he heard France turn on the shower; knowing that a round two was just a few minutes away.

* * *

**Translations:**

Mon cher –My dear

Merde! –Shit!

Angleterre –England Mon

Dieu! –My God!

mon petit lapin –my little rabbit

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*Yeah **, this was originally a RusAme idea, but I wanted to try it with a different couple so FRUK seemed pretty good! X3 *** I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
